puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sushigrl
Sushigrl, often referred to as Sushi, is an officer that continues to crew hop until she is truly happy. She sails the Viridian Ocean. Contributions and Awards / Contributions and Accomplishments * Legendary gunner - 8/8/08 * 1/2 ultimate gunner - 9/13/08 To-Do List * Run a sea monster hunt * Get ultimate gunner trophy Wishes * Red/blue sloop named Spiderman * Red/blue parrot * 5 million poe Biography When she first joined Puzzle Pirates, Sushigrl was so confused and had no idea what to do. She asked random people extremely random questions and they all called her a greenie. Eventually, she found the notice board and realized she could pillage. After pillaging a few times with various crews, she eventually joined the crew Black Pirates. She didn't exactly care what crew she was in, she just wanted to pillage so that she could do some Sailing, which was her favorite puzzle in the beginning. The next day, she found the missions board. She clicked on the furniture mission and picked up her white rat. She named it Algeron after her favorite short story, "Flowers for Algernon." In fact, she actually meant to name it Algernon, but by the time she realized she spelled it wrong, it was too late. A week later, Sushigrl found out about blockades. She jobbed for Pegasid, an officer in the flag The Cooler. He was going into an event blockade with a sloop. He gave Sushigrl the order to gun, but she hadn't exactly practiced Gunnery, but she did it anyway. Within an hour, the event blockade was over and The Cooler had won. Pegasid thanked Sushigrl greatly for her great Gunnery skills and thinks he won because of her. He gave Sushigrl some chocolate chip cookies as a sign that he was very appreciative of her. Another week passed and Sushigrl decided to pillage for a pirate named Razork, a new officer of the crew bot slayers, who was being trained by Tiberios. After a successful first pillage, she decided to join the bot slayers, and would stay there for a month. During that month, she developed a friendship with Razork. They bought three ships together and would always pillage together. Then, they started getting into trouble by losing to a lot of PvPs. Eztatt, the captain, got very angry at them for bringing the crew's rank down. Sushi and Razor apologized, and Eztatt accepted it, but they didn't exactly think that. Eventually, Razor had a friend that made a crew and offered him and Sushi the senior officer rank, a rank where they had never been. Eventually, Razor's friend sold the crew and Sushi and Razor ended up in the crew Henry Morgan Hell's Fleet. Sushi made tons of new friends, in particular Timbershell, the captain, and Whooped, a senior officer. They'd all pillage together and have a good time. A month later, however, the crew had gotten into war with Infierno de Los Diablos. It was a horrible time. Over 20 ships were sunk within the crew, including Sushigrl's week old sloop. Whooped felt very bad for Sushi for losing her first sloop, so he gave her a new black and red sloop. The whole crew started realizing that the people sinking the ships were allegedly spies from Infierno de Los Diablos. Timbershell desperately tried to end the war, but the enemy didn't want to. A week later, Razork was accused of being a spy and was expelled. Sushigrl was devestated that her best friend would do that, but after Razor made a new account, he told the whole crew it wasn't him. They all believed him and forgave him, but a week later, he stopped logging on. Sushigrl was lost because her best friend had quit. After alot of time Razork finaly got clean and told Sushigrl that his account had been stolen. Eventually, Timbershell gave up his flag and joined the Riddlemakers. Sushigrl and Whooped didn't exactly like that idea, so he made a new crew and Sushi joined it. One day, Sushigrl did a pillage and jobbed Blindcrow. They joked around about random things and quickly became hearties. Eventually, every pillage that Sushi did involved Blindcrow. He and his friend Gamste desperately wanted her to join his crew, BloodsoakedHeartagram in the flag, The Cooler. Sushi kept refusing, saying that she'd stay loyal to Whooped, but eventually, Whooped became a little inactive and Sushi decided to join Blindcrow's crew because he paid her three doubloons. She quickly became friends with the whole crew, especially Blindcrow, and he eventually became her boyfriend. Since they both loved superheroes, they have a joke that Blindcrow is Iron Man, and Sushigrl is Spiderman. That is why whatever Sushi owns and wears is red and blue. Towards the end of May, Sushigrl opened an iron working stall. She also bought a cutter. She also started to become fond of collecting pets, expecially dogs and cats. So when the new mala-cat came around, she quickly bought one and named it Wasabi, a sort of pun because wasabi is always a sushi roll's best friend. In July, Sushi did a bit of crew hopping. First, she joined Die by the Sword. When she was in that crew, Blindcrow did his first SMH, and Sushi was the XO. After 2 hours, the Clever Marlin sunk. The next day, Sushi and Blindcrow joined Blindcrow's oldest friend, Knightmare's crew, Warriors of the Dark Sea. They stayed there for about a month, until on August 7th, Sushi was bored and decided to make a crew called Unlikely Heroes. The crew lasted 3 weeks because Sushi realized school was starting and she would have no way of being to manage a crew. At the end of August, Sushi merged Unlikely Heroes with Henry Morgans Hell Fleet, the crew she had loved a few months before. Around Halloween, Sushi became bored of the game. Blindcrow "quit," gunning stats went no where, SMH's were scarce, and her crew was very inactive. Thus, she stopped playing for six months. In the end of May, Sushi realized she missed some friends and decided to go back on Puzzle Pirates. She was surprised by all the changes and decided to look at ll of them. During that time, she made new friends, and she knew couldn't leave again. She eventually joined Nightfall's Legacy. After about a month, she realized wasn't in the right crew. Since then, she's been hopping from crew to crew searching for her perfect crew. She is also contemplating about resurrecting her old crew, Unlikely Heroes, if she can't find a decent crew for her.